The Outcast Of Crimson
by Committed.To.The.Fight
Summary: You've read stories on demititans. Can monsters have children? Nico has been captured, and, to prove his loyalty to the gods, one has set out to find him. Formerly known as "Born A Monster, Fighting A Human." On Hiatus
1. Prologue

Epilogue

No! Keep fighting! Have… to warn them….

No! Stay away!...

Got to warn them. Why can't he stay buried longer?

The gods barely had a chance last time…

Nearly …. there…Finally!

The exit!... Just …. Exit…..

No! …..Leave me! … Traitor!...

Five seconds later, the demigod we know as Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, was proclaimed missing. And five days later, the gods proclaimed war on a single figure, besides the giant. And at this moment, Shade, not even a demigod, officially starts to run. From his past. And from what was his future. Towards a new ending.


	2. Chapter 1: Life As Prey

Chapter 1: Discovering the Story

Oof…. get OFF me! I swear, you weigh near a shed full of Celestial bronze! Hm. What's that smell?

"Hmm, finally awake, huh?"

Strange. Sounds like a girl. Alone. In the middle of the woods. With me. A guy. Styx. I started to get up. A tanned girl with olive-colored skin, hazel-brown eyes, and black hair, dark as midnight, wearing a glowing silver tunic and huntress's skirt was watching me.

"Whoa, slow down! I don't want you getting up yet."

Even through the pain, I still managed to think dirty.

"That's what she said!" I stated, grinning.

WHAP!

"Ow!"

"Stupid boy," she said.

"Hmph. They say those jokes are sexist, but slapping me was overkill!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Sure. Wait. Why are you so comfortable being alone here?" she asked.

"Easy. Cause I know I can deal with you if you turn out to be trouble."

"Oh, really?" she asked, grinning.

"Yep", I said, grinning right back.

She whipped her arm out from behind her. Ok. Where did that from?

"Can you deal with me now?" she asked, smiling down the end of a silver bow and arrow.

"Fuck you!" I yelled. "You're part of Artemis's hunt, aren't you!" Why do I always have to fight girls? I'm not allowed to hurt them. And I'm not saying that because I'm at a disadvantage. I'm never at a disadvantage. Course, her bringing out her weapons just means that I can too. Intimidation can work, I guess.

My gloves started to glow. Time to win.


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?

Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?

Disclaimer ( I really don't want to do this) I do not own Percy Jackson, or Heroes of Olympus. And, no matter how much I wish, I do not own the beautiful resort of Snowbird, Utah. I DO own a snowboard, though.

Now, before I continue, I should probably explain about the glowing gloves. Normally, they just pulse with a red glow. That means it's in its power state, or the basic format. When it glows gold, and I mean a blinding, shining gold, then that means that it's in its ultimate state. And, for me, that's usually bad. More so for anyone that's unlucky enough to be nearby. I'm not trying act all HIGH-AND-MIGHTY, or anything, but my enemies eventually learn to fear that golden glow. And not for the reason you think.

Anyways, back to where I was earlier.

Amidst all the groaning I uttered while on the ground, I could sense the girl slowly moving away.

Not exactly suprising considering I was glowing with a golden light.

And THAT is why, my friends, that my enemies feared that light.

I could sense the energy starting to arc up my body, binding my bones and muscles, pumping adrenaline into my body.

The shift was starting. And that's when I decided to say the only word that summed up my whole existence. Fuck.

(Switch POV)

Sup. My names Kado. First of all, I'm a boy. You would be surprised how many people heard that name and thought I was a girl's. Course, that usually changed once they saw me.

Not many people could mistake a 5-foot-6 asian kid with short black hair and nearly pitch black eyes in a coal colored zip/button up sweater with hood, and also wearing black baggy jeans, with this big black Hockey stick strapped across his back. What's with the Hockey stick? You'll find out later.

Not to brag or anything, but I'm famous in the outcast half-blood community for slaying the Giant Khrysaor, who is NOT one of the giants, as in the Banes of Olympus/Zeus (no offense Zeus), but is actually the son of Medusa and (sorry sir) the sea god Poseidon. Course, he was born from Medusa's severed neck. Weird. Oh yea, and I also killed Damysus, the swiftest of the Gigantes. He IS one of the Banes of Olympus.

Now, what else….. oh yeah, and I'm only 13.

Huh? Who's the outcasts of Camp Half-Blood? Well, we actually come from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. We're stationed about halfway through the BEAUTIFUL country of the United States of America. Actually, we're stationed about in the snow resort of Snowbird, Utah near Salt Lake City. And, for the record, Snowboarding ROCKS! I haven't tried Skiing yet, but some of my friends, namely Alina, daughter of Aeolus (who I do NOT have a crush on, stupid Nex). Anyways, apparently my half-brother was captured on a scouting mission. Course, him touching the ground and all, it was very easy for some RANDOM two-headed monster to capture him, courtesy of your favorite (or LEAST favorite) local earth goddess.

And so begins my epic tale, bla-blah-blah, and etc. I never was one for listing all the facts. Course, once I figure our what I'm supposed to do, you'll be the first person I tell. If I survive long enough, that is.


	4. Chapter 3: Intoduction to WTF?

Chapter 3

I heard screaming in the background. Truthfully, no matter how embarrassing it is, I'm not sure who was screaming. Me, or whoever that girl was. I'll tell you this, though, that was one of my most painful attacks yet. But. You should probably see it for yourself.

Yeesh. That girl was screaming again. Couldn't I just kill her already? I mean, if I was going to do it already, I should probably just get it over with. That's when I noticed something. I WAS hitting her. Or, rather, my attacks just went right through her. Crap. I stopped attacking. I think. I could sense the pain receding, and with it, the beast. I finally fell forward. I then promptly blacked out.

Oh, that's just fine. I started to get up. "Freak!", I yelled. Why does that form always give me a headache? It's not like I CHOOSE to shift forms. I sure don't enjoy it. Speaking of that, why do we always have to yell a cuss word out when we hurt? Actually, I guess just saying "Ow" wouldn't help much, would it?

"So, you finally decided to wake up, huh?"

Please tell me I didn't hear that girl again. That meant I was facing the one living thing that is able to survive my shift form's onslaught. Actually, truthfully, I don't even know if she's actually a girl anymore.

"Yep. What's it to you?"

Ok, even saying that short sentence hurt. A lot. Which is saying something, considering all the pain I've been through in the past 24 hours, even the last week.

"Well, considering you tried to kill me, which you can't, by the way, I'm guessing that it makes it my business. Doesn't it?"

I winced. That really happened, huh? I mean, it happens a lot, but still, I can wish, can't I? I turned around.

"Hm, I guess I was right," I said, subconsciously adding cursing under my breath. "You ARE a hunter of Artemis."

She glanced at me, annoyed. She was staring up through the trees, watching the sunrise cast shadows all along the bottom of the grove. The effect was surprisingly beautiful, considering all the time I spent here. I'd seen tons of sunrises her. The only other thing different was that she was sitting right in the middle of the grove. Hmph, weird.

"What's you name?", I asked her.

She turned towards me.

"What's it to you?", she asked, grinning.

"Hey," I said, starting to blush, "no using my quote!"

Ok, I'm not even physically ABLE to blush. What's this girl doing to me?

"Sure, but why do you even need to know?"

I gasped in frustration. Thanks for the short temper, dad.

"Normally, I like to know the name of the person I'm about to kill. Which was TO-tally on accident, by the way. And how come you survived?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. Anyways, I'm Bianca. Bianca di Angelo. And you can't kill me cause I'm already dead."

Thanks to Ink-cola-Koala for actually reading my story. XD


	5. Chapter 4: Story of My Life Presently

Chapter 4

Whoa. She's dead. I thought that it was sad that I'm a son of – actually, forget that last part.

"Actually, now that I look at you, you do have that silvery glow to you."

"No, that's what the special type of lotion I use does."

My eyebrow went up.

"I'm KIDDING!" she gasped.

"So, apparently the dead DO have a sense of humor. I think."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That your joke wasn't even funny."

She sighed.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited

"Fine, it was a LITTLE funny."

She smiled. Wait, what?

"Yagh!" I yelled, falling off the rock I was sitting on.

She sat up startled.

"What's going on?"

I sat up, moaning.

"Nothing, just felt a pain. In my chest. Is a thirteen year-old to young to get a heart attack?"

"I think so."

I sighed up. Wait, why is a dead person even here?

"Why are you here?"

She raised her eyebrow again.

"Rude, much?"

"Fine. Why are you here, PLE-ase."

"I'm here. Because I sensed something interesting about you. You're going to be VERY important to the camps."

Oh great. I don't care whether she's talking about that summer-camp I worked at for awhile, or the math-camp I taught at.

The word CAMP is not a good one for me.

And even if that girl WAS pretty, and I don't even know where that came from, but I will not. Be followed. Let alone captured.

I turned, and ran.


	6. Chapter 5: Kado's Story

Chapter: 5

Sup. Again. It's Kado. Anyways, you never realize how much it would suck to be forgotten until you are. Like, literally. I mean, even Alina didn't remember me! That sucks. Oh yeah, and there's the fact that my dad doesn't remember me either. Course, he doesn't usually remember me anyway, considering my freakin sibling taking the spotlight. Not even Nex, my bro for HOW LONG remembers me. Only thing that keeps me from going insane like nearly all my OTHER siblings was Alina. Nex, I could deal with. He was getting annoying, and also becoming overly cocky. But I didn't want to lose Alina. I needed to keep her.

But, hey. Not going to find their memories here. I turned around. I watched the lights in the resort flicker off. No one remember me. No one will care if I leave. I looked back into the cave. I put on my specially designed zip-up style hoody. I put on my backpack. I strapped on my magic arm-guard, and belted the hockey stick onto my back. I clasped the black feather tied around my neck. My last shred of memories with Alina. I turned up the mountain.

"Time to go," I whispered into the wind.

I kneeled, and crossed my arms across my chest like an X. I leaped into the air, coal-black wings sprouting from my backpack. Yep, crossing into Lord Jupiter's realm, or Lord Zeus's realm, would be bad for me. Especially considering that my dad isn't even usually allowed onto Mt. Olympus. But that feathered charm around my neck would prevent any Olympians from seeing me with any type of special vision, unless one of their manifested parts would spot me. Course, they shouldn't even know I exist anymore. It's hardest to spot what you don't know exists.

I felt the cold wind biting at the back of my neck. I pulled my hood up, the entire thing extending until it formed a cowl around my face, and a cloak around my body. I smiled sadly. Having your memory wiped from everyone's mind has its advantages. But it still hurts. But I can vow this, on the Styx itself. I will restore Alina's memories of me. I don't care about anyone else. Without her, the whole world is darker then the depths of my Father's realm. I will not fail. My first step? Go to the only person who's memories cannot be wiped. Mnemosyne, or, as she likes to be known, Mosyne. The Titaness of Memories. Hey, when you have a problem, the only permanent cure was only found in one way. By going to the source.


	7. Chapter 6: Waiting

Chapter: 6

I should probably explain about the memory loss thing, huh? It started about yesterday.

(Cue mysterious fog)

The first thing I usually do when I wake up, and I'm nocturnal by the way, is to make a bowl of cereal. Dad probably hates me for saying this, but cereal is actually quite refreshing. Makes it easier for me to wake up, anyway. Who's my dad? I would think you would have guessed by now. My dad's named Hades. Yep, the god of the dead and riches. Those aspects would be my brother, Nico, who's powered by death, sister, Hazel, who is powered by riches, and me. I'm powered by something not of Hades aspects. Well, he actually has a little power over it. I control shadows. Darkness. Which, to me, is pretty awesome.

Anyways, I had heard that some trouble was going on between the main two camps, namely, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. We are just a small camp, although we have some of the most powerful half-bloods around. We like to call ourselves Camp Outcast. Catchy, huh?

Sorry, ADHD. Anyways, I heard that the camp's leaders, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, had been switched. Not only that, but their memories had been erased. Or stolen, rather.

I was talking with Alina and Nex, who happens to be a son of Nike, about it. We were discussing which camp sucked more. During the Second Titan War, Camp Outcast had actually bore the brunt of the battles. Without us, both camps would have fought three times as many enemies. Hey, a titan, and he only has around a thousand monsters? Armies used to always have more then one-million. We lost more then half of our numbers in those battles. Lin, the girl who had been like a mother to me, and many others, died in the battle of The Rockies. Lin had died fighting Pallas, Titan of Warcraft. Pallas was one more kill I gained. I don't count it as mine, though. It was Lin's. She died wounding him. She sacrificed herself to end him.

Sorry again, ADHD. Anyways, during our conversation, the two of them, Alina and Nex, and just about everyone else in the room made a weird look with their face. Alina's eyes grew large when she looked at me. She stood up, the table being thrown at me.

"What the-!" I yelled, quickly dodging underneath the table.

Alina's eyes had a wild look in them.

"Who are you, who's you parent, and what are you doing here?"

What? My mind shifted to the leaders of the two camps, the ones who lost their memories. But, I thought I'm the leader? I guess Hera wiped Alina's mind instead.

"Alina, it's just me. Kado, remember?"

She shook her head.

I sighed, exasperated.

"Nex, help me out with Alina, will you?"

I turned to Nex, who was looking between me and Alina with his eyes big.

"Nex?"

He turned towards me.

"Sorry, dude, but I have no idea who you are."

First thought in my head. Well, this sucks.


	8. Chapter 7: Prelude To A Fight

Chapter: 7

Yep, anyway, back to monster-boy. Wait! Forget I said that, K? He finds out I told you that, he'll kill me. PRO-bably. Anyway, back to him and ghost-girl. Or Bianca.

(Switch POV)

Ya, um back to that part where I'm running away, right?

Well, Bianca mentioned me being important to Camp. I don't care which camp she was talking about, for me, camp sucks! I ran into a couple of Camp-Half Blood a few days ago. I feel kinda sad for them. But it wasn't my fault they pissed off my other side!

Running, right.

I plunged into the forest branches screaming.

"YAGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Stop running!" I heard Bianca shout behind me.

"No! Freakin! Camp!" I shouted.

It's then that the Primordial Beings decided they hated me.

"Urgh!" I heard shouted behind me.

I chanced a glance behind me, and saw only pine needles. And then I smelled it. A dark, musty smell. Almost like a cave full of Bat droppings. I cursed.

"Gigantes!"

Bianca appeared next to me.

"What?"

"Yah!" I screamed. And fell. Two thumps.

"Great, great. Just APPEAR out of nowhere and expect not to surprise somebody. WARN ME FIRST!" I yelled.

Suddenly, an empty muttering echoed throughout the area. At the last moment, I noticed the landscape change. The trees kept moving away from me, until I was in the center of a 100-acre clearing. Then, I noticed dark shapes enter the clearing. Six-armed, about 8 feet tall. And there were about two dozen of them. Gigantes.

"Freak! They caught up with me," I muttered. "Bianca, you should probably disappear now."

I felt a gust of wind blow behind me. I grinned. Guess she won't learn much from me. Fighting, that is.

I put on my fingerless gloves. They started shining, glowing a live-coal red. They started growing, elongating until they formed shining red claws, three on each hand. Each was about an inch in diameter, about a foot long, made of Drakonian Steel. I smiled. At least the gloves didn't think this situation was dangerous enough to take over. The Gigantes started walking towards me. I formed the claws into an X in front of my face. It was time to turn some giants into mud-pies.


	9. Chapter 8: Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 8

Well, my life sucks. Everybody probably thinks that having a ton of powers like shadow-shifting or shadow-traveling is awesome.

They probably think that the quests that come along would be easy with those powers.

The truth is.

It SUCKS!

I swear, if I ever had a chance to just be normal, I would.

The chasm I stood in front of seemed to be a gaping mouth, ready to just swallow me whole. And the truth was, I wanted SO BADLY to just fall in. Let the pain take me, and just end it. But there was just one problem.

I can't die.

I can fall to pain, but I'll always just stand up again. Sometimes it's more of a curse then a blessing. Watching friends fall in battle around you, and not being able to go with them hurts.

And yet, I could sense something about this chasm. Something not normal. Almost, unnatural. Well, who knows? Maybe today will be my lucky day. The day the pain ends. The day I die. Sorry, Alina. Guess I won't find Mosyne.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Switch POV)

I lunged forward with my normal battle cry.

"Eat it, UGLY!"

The Gegenee grunted. Kinda. It's hard to grunt when there's a sharp piece of metal piercing your throat. He couldn't even bleed.

The first Gegenee down, I started slashing wildly. My mind shifted back into auto-pilot.

Duck, slash, dodge, jump, lunge, CROUCH!

I lunged for the ground, watching the shadow fall across my face, feeling the wind whistle as the figure blew past.

The lead Gegenee's club barely missed me, continuing to accidently strike one of his allies. My mind barely registered the literal brush with death.

Screaming, the claw on my left-hand shifted into a sharp star, starting to spin. I leaped forward, clearing 50 feet of deadly mud-men, the star still spinning, shifting into a deadly rotor. The largest Giant was right in front of me.

Still screaming, I transferred as much power as was possible into the rotor, and slammed it into the Giant.

Even as he was falling, he was shifting into mud. Spraying myself with mud, I kept hacking at the enemy, my mind shifting back into auto-pilot. No, this was not an orderly fight, even compared to all other fights you may have heard about. This was simply killing as many of the enemy as possible in the shortest amount of time.

I HAD to end it soon. I could feel the power coursing through my veins. But at the same time, I felt it killing me. I started to run, even though slaying all the Gigantees would give me a higher rank. If I didn't, the power would go to my head. Quite literally. And for the record, that's a bad thing.

I heard them shouting at me, my name, which was suprising. Then I heard what stunned me the most.

"Your father would be disappointed!"

And I wasn't only surprised because they knew my father. Gegenees only know one word. Jason. So who spoke?

From the moment I turned around, I knew this would be trouble.


	10. Chapter 9: A Moment Of Pure Bewilderment

Chapter 9

When I saw the broken figure in the giant's large, meaty hands, my mind went numbingly blank. Only one thought managed to pierce into my mind. How?

"This is what I call a hostage situation," the giant said to me, roaring with a triumphant look in his eye.

"You captured a dead person? Seriously?" I asked, wondering if that was possible.

"Yes, I did. I can also do this," he said, smiling at me.

He smacked her, a loud clapping sound echoing over the whole clearing.

I lunged towards Bianca, my fingers closing over her arm. For one moment, I thought that the giant had failed in whatever he had been trying to do.

Then the blessed moment of bewilderment passed.

"How am I touching you?" I asked her, completely forgetting about the deadly giant currently in the clearing.

It didn't seem I would be getting an answer from her, considering she was staring at the fingers I still had enclosed over her arm, her mouth equally as agape. For the moment, I was caught in the pure innocence she seemed to posses, a rare moment of awe.

Then the giant intervened again.

I heard him snap, the sharp _CLICK_ crossing throughout the area.

And for the second time in my life, I knew pure panic. My fingers started to slip right through her arm.

I screamed out in anger. _How dare he take her away from me! _ A million thoughts of anger ran through my mind.

I turned back towards the giant, the hideous and malevolent being somehow both causing me to both gain and lose a life.

I lunged. The claw on my right hand pierced right through the giants chest. Unlike the Gegenees, he was actually smart. I breathed in. He smelled of sea foam and brine.

Karkinos, the giant crab, in his human form. I smiled, ripping into his chest. Stupid monster. My smiled wavered. Guess I'm being a hypocrite. I wasn't exactly that smart or clever either, now that I think about it.

"How do bring her back?" I asked. If I can bring her back, I could probably bring back other people.

The stupid thing smiled at me. How dare he enjoy this!

"Ask the mistress!" he muttered into my face, his breath reeking of dead sea-food and past meals.

And with that, he crumpled.

Gaea? How am I supposed to ask her? And WHY would I?

A groan sounded from behind me. _Bianca!_

I turned, starting to sprint, covering the good 70 feet in around 8 seconds.

She lay there, clutching her chest, groaning from pain every few seconds.

"Are you O.K.?" I asked, kneeling towards her.

She bolted away, leaving a chilly gust in the wind. The fact that she was staring at me was not very suprising, considering what I had just done.

"What-what exactly are you?" she asked.

I looked away. I didn't need to see the accusing look in her face after I told her.

"A half-monster," I told her. "The half-blood son of Typhon."

* * *

><p>Review please? I judge how good my fanfic is by the amount of reviews. Sorry if I didn't thank you for favoriting my story, but I need REVIEWS! Thanks to all readers.<p>

C.T.T.F., Out!


	11. Chapter 10: Developing Anger Management

Chapter 10

(POV of Kado)

The wind was still howling. The cave I had managed to find on the edge of the cliff provided great shelter. The cold, I was ok with. Don't ask me why. I could sense something malevolent passing overhead, directly in the core of the blizzard. Usually, I would head towards the center, and take out whatever happened to be causing the storm. But, I guess I could stay here for awhile.

I looked down the cliff. I had nearly ended my life, and sent myself into an early underworld here.

I turned back to lay on my stomach, groaning the whole while.

I HATE feeling powerless, I thought. I HATE not being able to do anything.

Even the gods couldn't be doing this. The charm prevented them from directly AND indirectly seeing me.

I rubbed the charm, like I have hundreds of times before. It was made from several of the strongest monster. A feather-scale of a fury, soaked in the snot of a minotaur, twined with Scythian-dracanea hair, mixed in the eye of a Lernaean-Dragon. All of this resulted in the black charm I wore under my shirt. The charm that allowed me to disappear just as easily as my father and his crown. Still holding the charm in my hand, I finally started to fall asleep.

Then the screams started.

"Wha-," I muttered, bolting upright.

I rushed out of the cave entrance, running towards the screams. The screams, which sounded rather high-pitch, which meant a classic damsel-in-distress. Course, us being where we are, namely, the middle of nowhere, means one thing. Something is happening that shouldn't be. Course, I am a half-blood. I'm used to stuff like that.

Leaping into the air and drawing my arms across my chest, I took flight down the face of the cliff, the bottom of my cloak fluttering in the wind. If anyone saw me at that moment, I'm pretty sure they would think I was death himself.

Extending my hand behind my back, I grabbed onto the handle of the black hockey-stick handle. Pulling it out, I extended it into the air, running my hand over the entire length until I reached the tip. Pinching it with my fingers, I swung it over my head, the tip I was holding hardening until it formed a crescent blade. Hurling it, I landed hard onto the floor at the base of the cliff. I sensed fighting ahead of me.

Picking up the crescent-blade spear, I calmly walked into the snow. Both of my best friends had just lost all memories of me, I was in the middle of nowhere, and I was awoken from a near-sleep. Whatever was in there was either stupid, or suicidal. Because they SURE WEREN'T smart.


	12. Chapter 11: Doomed Progress

Chapter 11 (Doomed Progress)

Kado's POV

I'm going to tell you something you need to be a demigod.

Willpower. You need absolute willpower.

Any hesitation can be used against you.

And for demigod's, what we go against is usually deadly.

Honestly, I love fighting monsters in a 20 feet deep crevice on a

10,000 feet high mountain peak in the middle of a blizzard just as much as the

next guy, but I wasn't in a good mood.

See, I don't like change. Fighting monsters? That's normal. Fighting my friends? Normal also. But fighting monsters without any friends? Not so much my normal daily routine.

My mind drifted back to what I left behind. Alina was my anchor. She kept me from drifting off. Nex was my right-hand man. He kept me fighting. However, that doesn't mean I necessarily needed the,. More like…. enjoyed their being around.

I continued walking. Weird. Their were several voices screaming, but one seemed…. female. Great. Another damsel-in-distress. Spinning the crescent-spear (it has many names, ok!) I walked towards the screams. They seemed to be coming from a hole in the ground.

I thrust the spear, which is named "Viator", or Traveler, into the ground, making it stand upright. I stroked the arm guard with a fist. It instantly extended, continuing to wrap around my arm, becoming longer and harder. And also darker, becoming as pitch-black as a shadow. I picked up the spear.

I could hear the shadows of the boulders, rocks, all things, whispering, calling "master". I smiled, a feral smile. It's always good to have allies. I leaped into the hole, kicking off the sides to control my speed. And landed. The shadow that softened my impact dissolved, then reformed a few seconds later. Good allies, shadows.

I could hear wolves howling, yipping. I also heard some kind of whimpering. If I didn't hear female yells of "Yah!", I would have thought that was the girl. As soon as I turned the corner, I knew this to be true. There was one girl, dressed in a silver tunic, fighting against multiple wolves. Oh great. Werewolves. Anybody got any silver? Cause I sure don't.

(Switch POV)

Bianca was running away. And I was running after her. Why? I don't exactly know. I don't know why I exactly cared that she had come back during the fight with the crab-dude. I check the rankings on my glove. Hm, he was pretty high. Not as high I was, or my dad, but you know. Nobody can exactly best me that easily.

Oh right, Bian- TREE!

Let's just say the only reason Bianca turned around was because of the _THUMP!_ she heard. And then she turned around to keep running while I sunk to my knees.

And yes, it did hurt.

Oh right, did I ever tell you my name? My names Sheldon, but I honestly prefer Shade better.

But for the record, I'm only half monster! How my dad got my mom? Well, monsters also have human forms. How good they look in human form depends on how they look in monster form. To other monster's, at least.

My dad, being Typhon, and thus pretty good-looking to other monster's, looks pretty good in human form also. So, my mom…. well, you get the picture. Ugly as it is. Where is my mom? Dead. A long time ago, actually.

Anyways, for about four years (I'm fourteen now), I've been running. Fighting other monsters, winning, that's how I developed a reputation. A pretty good one, too. I'm pretty high on the ranking chart, if I may say so myself.

Oh, and the ranking? it's a tradition of monsters. And, by inheritance, me. The ranking chart is a monster thing. We kill other monsters or people to get a higher ranking. The rankings also show the purpose and potential target of other monsters. The top one, the one with the most predator's, was currently- Oh. My. Frack. I looked up towards Bianca, who was still running.

The top target prey wasn't a person. It was a spirit. A ghost. It was Bianca Di Angelo. Apparently because of information she held. I HAVE to get her before the others. She will NOT get hurt.

* * *

><p>Hey, guys. It's C.T.T.F. You guys mind reviewing? Please? Seriously, I want to know if this story is any good. so, Please?<p> 


End file.
